


Little Star

by All-We-Must-Be (detectivecaz)



Series: Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff Event Ficlet Collection [10]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Day 10, F/F, Meeting the Parents, Romance, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: When Mr and Mrs Hardbroom visit Cackles, Ada finally meets Hecate’s parents.





	Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of the Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff event.
> 
> Prompt: Meeting the Parents.

* * *

Hecate paced Ada’s office unable to explain why she was nervous. It was only her parents that were visiting, yet the thought of seeing them again in the same room after five years scared her. It wasn’t that she didn’t get along with them, but rather like herself they had become far too invested in their work.

So, It had come as a surprise when she had received a letter from them yesterday morning informing her of their arrival this evening. The letter didn’t say the reason as to why they were visiting, only that they had some family matters to discuss. What those family matters were, she didn’t know, but she hoped it wasn’t serious.

“Hecate, come and sit down, you are going to wear a hole in my floor with your pacing.”

“Apologies, Ada,” Hecate said, taking a seat in the plush armchair across from the Headmistress. “I’m just, unsettled. My parents haven’t contacted me in years; I have no idea why they would now.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing serious.” Ada smiled in reassurance.

Hecate clasped her hands and rested them on her knees, hoping Ada was indeed right. She hadn’t told her parents of her relationship with the Headmistress. Alma knew, of course, having been in the school during the beginning of their relationship. She had been happy for them, she only hoped her parents would feel the same once she found the courage to tell them.

A knock at the door caused Hecate to jump, as Ada stood and made her way to answer it. The potion’s mistress stood, smoothing down her dress waiting for the inevitable.

“Mrs and Mr Hardbroom, do come in,” Ada said smiling allowing them to enter.

“Thank you, Miss Cackle.” Mrs Hardbroom said, entering the office.

“Ada, please. We’ve been looking forward to your visit, haven’t we, Hecate?”

“Of course,” Hecate replied. “Hello, mother, father.”

“Oh Hecate, I have missed you.” Her mother said rushing over to her only daughter and enveloped her into a tight hug.

Hecate tensed not use to such contact from her mother, before finally relaxing and returning her embrace.

“Not that I’m pleased to see you, but why are you both here?”

“Yes, about that, Hecate.” Her father said stepping forward. “Your mother and I have decided to relocate to Italy for the foreseeable future. The Hardbroom business is expanding overseas and your mother and I have decided to oversee the developments.”

Hecate frowned, “I see.”

“We don’t know how long we will be gone, but we would love if you and Ada would visit during the holidays.” Her mother said with a bright smile.

“Me and Ada?” Hecate stuttered looking over at Ada who looked just as shocked as she was feeling.

Her father looked between them both, his brows furrowed in confusion. “The two of you are together, are you not?”

Ada looked over at Hecate silently asking for her permission to which she gave a small nod.

“We are, Mr Hardbroom. Hecate has wanted to tell you for quite some time, but she didn’t know how you would both react.”

“Is this true?” Mrs Hardbroom looked at her daughter who bowed her head in embarrassment.

“Yes.”

“But why?” her father asked confused. “We would never judge you, my stellina.”

“I wanted to tell you both, but a part of me was scared that you would hate me.”

“Oh, Hecate. We could never hate you, we love you. I’m glad you’ve found someone who makes you happy, that’s all I’ve wanted for you.”

Hecate felt tears gather in her eyes, her heart feeling lighter that her parents accepted her relationship with Ada.

“Thank you, mother.”

Ada smiled as she walked over to Hecate and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. “How did you know, about me and Hecate?”

Mr and Mrs Hardbroom shared a knowing smile, “It was Alma who told us.”

Ada’s eyes widened, “You know my mother?”

Hecate’s parent’s chuckled, “Of course we know her, Ada dear. She practically stays in the same village as us, and is one of our closest friends.”

“She never told me,” Ada whispered.

“I’m sure she had her reasons.” Mr Hardbroom told her, “now the reason for our visit other than seeing my stellina and her adoring partner. As you will no doubt be aware that while we are away the family estate will be empty, which is why we have made you and Ada the new owners.”

Ada and Hecate shared a look, “We can’t accept that, Mr Hardbroom.”

“Reginald, please. If we’re going to be family, we may as well call each other by our given names. As for not accepting, I’m afraid the paperwork has already been filed.”

“You don’t have to move in, Hecate.” Her mother told her, “you and Ada can use it for a quiet getaway during the holidays. Think of it as an early gift from us to you.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. We’re just sorry we never kept in touch.” Her mother told her sadly.

“I’m just as much to blame,” Hecate said softly. “When do you both leave?”

“A week today, which is why if you are both agreeable we were wondering if we could spend a day with you both before we have to leave.”

Ada looked up at Hecate seeing a small spark of happiness in her brown eyes at the prospect. “We would love to, wouldn’t we Hecate?”

“Yes, I think I would like that.”

“Excellent, I will let Alma know of the arrangements. She’ll no doubt wish to join us. It can be our first family gathering.”

“Mrs Hardbroom…”

“Please, call me, Eleanora.”

“My apologies, Eleanora. It may sound quite selfish of me, but I would rather my sister Agatha didn’t join us. I’m not too sure how much you know of what happened here during selection day…”

“Your mother told us everything, and don’t worry Agatha won’t know of our plans. Your mother will no doubt make sure of it.” Reginald reassured Ada.

“Thank you.”

“It’s no trouble dear, now we had best be off, we don’t want to take up any more of your time. No doubt you will want to finish packing for your two-day gateway.”

Hecate’s eyes narrowed, “how did you… let me guess, Alma told you.”

“Right as always, my stellina,” Reginald said fondly causing Hecate to blush at the nickname.

“I’m not little anymore, father.”

“Nonsense, you’ll always be my stellina no matter how old you are.”

Eleanora looked between Hecate and Ada unable to hide how proud she was of her beautiful daughter. Alma had been right, they did make a lovely couple. She could see how much Ada cared for Hecate, and vice versa. All she ever wanted in life was for her daughter to be happy, and she knew deep in her heart that she had got her wish.

“We must be off now darling, but we will be in touch soon.” Her mother promised giving Hecate one last hug, then turned to Ada. “Thank you for taking care of our daughter.”

“I’ll always take care of her, I promise.”

Eleanora pulled Ada into a tight hug, “I know you will.”  She whispered in the Headmistress’ ear before withdrawing from their embrace.

“Don’t cause too much trouble, my stellina. Remember we’re only a call away should you need us.”

Hecate clung to her father tightly suddenly feeling like a small child again as she relaxed into her father’s comforting embrace that always made her feel safe.

“I’ll try, father.”

Reginald drew back and placed a kiss to his daughter’s forehead, then turned to Ada. “The same goes for you. If you need us, you know where we are.”

“Thank you. We appreciate it.”

Reginald went to stand by his wife, giving the couple one last smile before the disappeared from the office leaving Hecate and Ada standing alone in the office.

“Well, that went much better than I expected,” Hecate whispered trying to dispel the lump at the back of her throat.

“Are you alright, Hecate.”

Hecate looked down at Ada with a small smile, “I couldn’t be happier, Ada, but I sense you have a something you wish to ask me?”

Ada couldn’t help but blush at how well, Hecate seemed to be able to read her. “Your father called you his _‘stellina’_ what does it mean?”

Hecate chuckled, “it means _‘little star._ ’ When i was a child, I always had a fascination with stars, wishing I could reach out and catch one. Until one night, when my father was tucking me into bed, that I told him what I wanted more than anything was a star, and he told me he had one.” Hecate said smiling. “I got so excited and asked to see it, that’s when he handed me a mirror and told me I was looking at it. Ever since that night, it became a term of endearment.”

“It’s a beautiful memory, Hecate and your father was right, you must be a star because you are and always will be my guiding light, even when all the other stars go out.”

 


End file.
